Their Submissive Mate
by Karklutz
Summary: Harry is dreading going 'home' after his 4th year at Hogwarts. Severus finds Harry in the ROR crying and a lot of things change for Severus and Harry in just one night. But, not just for them, for Tom Riddle as well. What will they decide to do on the matter of who will take Harry in? Will Harry consort Tom and Severus? Or will something else happen instead? Harry/Severus/Tom


_Sky: Yo~ I'm back with a new story~ This one's obviously a bit different than the other one that I've written so far, but a good idea in my opinion. It's better to right some different stories than a bunch that are exactly the same. Now, I don't have many Harry Potter themed ones on my Wattpad yet, but a few, so hopefully those have helped me right decent ones. On my Wattpad I mainly do SasuNaru stories, anyways I'm taking up your time. Let's get on with_  
 _"Talking"_

 _'Thinking'_  
 _$Parseltongue$_

 **/~ Severus' P.O.V.~\\\ /~End of Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts~\\\**

I was walking through the school, trying to find Potter because the headmaster wanted to see him before he goes home tomorrow. I passed the Room of Requirements and heard a door being formed. Curiosity took over and I entered the room. There wasn't much in the room besides a couch. I suddenly heard sobbing once I was about to leave. It was coming from one of the dark corners of the room. I walked over to where the sobs were coming from, and to my surprise the one creating those sobs was Potter. I looked down at his curled up body in shock for only a moment before I regained my normal composer. Potter was curled up into a ball, a very fragile looking ball at that, and crying into his knees.

I finally found my voice again and asked, "What are you doing, Potter?" It came out a bit harsher than intended.

He looked up, shocked, for a moment before answering, "Letting out my sorrows before I'm forced to go back to my 'relatives' house tomorrow. I tried asking Dumbledore not to make me go, but he obviously doesn't care about what I want. He never does or has." I was a bit shocked at his response.  
I took a minute before saying something I didn't know I'd slightly regret, "Come now, Potter, your relatives house can't be that bad of a place to be."

"Please, I'd rather live with Voldemort." Harry said. I didn't believe him at first, but when I looked at him, I could tell that he was telling the full truth.

"Why? What do they do to you?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well, for starters, they make me cook for them and if I mess up even just a tiny bit I get beat. Heck, I could have done nothing wrong and get beat by my uncle or cousin. Although, I'd rather have my cousin beat me up any day than my whale of an uncle. My aunt isn't too bad I guess, but she screeches when she yells. It's so bad I'm surprised I'm not deaf. She makes me do her garden even though I'm not the one who bloody wants it there in the first place. Wait, why am I telling you this? It's not like you care." Harry answered, then finished. I felt a pang in my chest for a moment before I took a deep breath. I didn't know whether to believe what he had said or not.

"Maybe you just needed someone to tell." I answered. "I'm sure they've left marks, can I... can I see them?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to. He looked confused for a second before nodding and standing up. He did a spell, probably lifting glamours, then took off his shirt. I looked at his back and torso with shock and anger. Then, I did something I never that I'd do, I hugged him. I probably shocked him, because he was stiff at first before he relaxed and hugged me back. He hid his face in my neck and mumbled a thank you. I didn't know why he was thanking me. Because we had a few hours until the last feast of the year, I offer to take Harry to Gringotts when he says he's been meaning to go and see if the meddling old coot has done more than what he just explained.

Once Harry and I enter Gringotts, we tell one of goblins what we are there for and he brings us to an office and tells us he's going to get someone who can help us because he doesn't handle that stuff. Before he leaves, I ask to use his floo network and he says sure.

I walk over to the fireplace and say: "Tom Riddle." As I'm waiting for an answer, I ignore Harry's questions and just tell him everything will be fine and that I know what I'm doing.

"Yes, Severus?" The Dark Lord asks.

"Could you come to Gringotts? There are some important matters here and I don't want to explain anything over floo." I answer almost instantly.

"Alright, I be there in a minute." He responses after about a minute. He disappears from the fire before the fire place lights with green. I get out of the way for him to step through. He looks like his 20 year old self. "So, what seems to be the problem?" He asks. I pull him over to the opposite side of the room as Harry and explain what's happened. He looks shocked and then slightly angry for some reason, but he calms himself down. We cautiously walk over to Harry and Tom examines him with his eyes real quick. Luckily, Harry doesn't flinch away or look scared. Harry just looks at us with questioning looks. Tom then asks Harry, "Do you know that the prophecy that Dumbledore has been hiding, but putting out there at the same time is a fake?"

"I didn't before. But, after the whole thing with the Tri-wizard tournament and the fact that I know there had to be some way for Dumbledore to get me out of it, I went snooping around. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the real one. He probably has it memorized." Harry said only after a second. Tom nodded once Harry was done speaking.

"I couldn't find it either and neither could Severus. But, maybe if we all work together we can." Tom said after a moment.

Harry nodded. "Okay, sure." Just after he said that, the goblin came back in with another goblin that can help us with what we need to know and take care of.

It turns out that Dumbledore has been taking money from Harry since he was a baby and put tons of blocks and binds on his magic. Some of this money was going to the Weasellys and to be Harry's friends. If he was binded any further, it could have killed him. There were also a bunch of potions on him too and that made mine and Tom's blood boil even more than it already had. After Harry got all of the potions and binds off, he said he felt much lighter. Which Tom and I were surprised at because the boy was already skinny enough. Next we went onto hearing Lily and James Potter's last will./p

"This is the last will and testimate of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter." The goblin started. _"I, Lily Potter nee Evans, and I, James potter give all of our money and properties to our only child, Harry James Potter. We also give him everything that we own that he would ever need or use. Except, I, Lily Potter nee Evans, give all of my photo albums of my childhood to one Severus Snape. I, James Potter, give my invisibility cloak and the Marauders map to one Sirius Black until Harry is old enough to use them. If we are to leave this life before Harry is old enough to decide who he lives with, he will be placed accordingly. Harry is to be placed first and foremost with Sirius Black. If Sirius Black can not take Harry in due to certain circumstances, then the guardianship goes to Severus Snape. If Severus Snape can not take Harry in or doesn't want to, then the guardianship goes to Remus Lupin. If Remus Lupin can not take Harry in then the guardianship goes to Minerva McGonagal. If Minerva McGonagal can not take Harry in, then the guardianship goes to my, Lily Potter nee Evans', parents. As a last resort, Harry is to be placed in the guardianship of one Luscious Malfoy. Under NO circumstances is our son, Harry James Potter, allowed to live with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Also, under NO circumstances is one Albus Dumbledore allowed to be our son's, Harry James Potter's, mentor, or guardian in anyway shape or form."_ Saying we were all shocked was an understatement. We were all mad too, but Harry, on the other hand, was After we got Dumbledore and the Dursleys written off as Harry's guardians, the next step was harder. "Since here is not old enough to be his own guardian a new guardian must be appointed. Now, with similarity of all 3 of yours' families, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle here can adopt with no problem. Or, if Harry would rather not have guardians and all 3 of you consent to it, you can all become consorts which would make young safer from the one you are trying to get him away from. Although, those are the only 2 ways this can work efficiently." By the time the goblin was done Harry seemed like he was about to collapse from shock, I didn't know what to think and Tom seemed to be thinking deeply, except he had a very mischievous look on his face. To be honest, I didn't care either way, but I had this nagging feeling that I wanted to protect Harry as best as possible. And how odd. Just a few hours ago I wouldn't have cared either way. Looks like we'll be here longer than expected...

 _Sky: Hope you all enjoyed! :P Untill next time._


End file.
